Sonic Lost His Career
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: What happens when Sega finally cuts the Blue Blur off?
1. You're Fired!

Sonic Lost His Career

Sonic The Hedgehog was once a buzzing image of the game world. Known across the globe as the Blue Blur. But the world of games was about to lose the fuzzy blue speed machine. Recent games under the Sonic title have been selling less and less and the 'sold' number would eventually become nonexistent in the market. Sega just could not produce the game qualities that could match up to the number of Grand Theft Auto or Call Of Duty and most importantly of the quality to their former rival Mario, the short, fat, jumping plumber. What would become of the speedy hedgehog? This is the story of that.

A knock on the door of the Board of Sega echoed into the room. All the well-dressed officials began to shuffle through their papers. One of the administrators opened the door and Sonic, young swift hog, walked in. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed with a cool smile across his face. Sonic hopped into the chair at the far left end of the table. The chair spun slowly around clockwise and when it came to a stop facing the board members Sonic said in a confident voice, "Okay guys, what new game are we making? Do I get another sword to play with?"

"Well, no Sonic, no new sword." Said the board member to his right.

"Drat. That was fun. Oh, am I teaming up with that plumber?"

"Negative." Said the one on the left.

"No? I was sure that was going to happen this year! Wait, I know what this is . . ." Sonic assured the staff.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're finally bringing the Death Egg to 3-D! I've been telling Tails, 'Tails. You know what'd be good? A chance to get back into the Death Egg! That's what we need!' and of course tells is like, 'No - no. What we need is better game-play and new moves not som-"

"Sonic," The one at the other end of the table cut him off, "this meeting isn't about making a new game."

"Really?" Sonic asked, "Then what is it about?"

"Your contract." The one at the end answered.

"Well, you don't have to bring me in hear to renegotiate, I would've been happy to at my own trailer." Sonic said nervously.

"No. We're not renegotiating, Sonic, we're cancelling it."

"Canceling?! But why?!" Sonic asked in shock

"Sonic, have you seen your games lately?"

"Yeah, the suck. That's not my fault, I don't have the control of what I star in. And besides, look at Grand Theft Auto, it same crap over and over but everyone loves it." Sonic complained.

"What RockStar does is their own business. This is us."

"Well, why don't 'us' listen to me! I have ideas for games that could do a lot better than what you guys been trying to pull off!" Sonic stated.

"Sorry, but your image has already been tainted. No one is buying your games."

"Bull! Have you seen the sells number for Sonic and The Secret Ring? Over two-million copies!"

"Fan-boys and fan-girls is not what a profit makes, Sonic. I'm sorry Sonic, but we're cutting you lose, this is our final decision."

Sonic jaw dropped and he tilted his head downward. The room silenced and the man on the right of him pulled out his checkbook and wrote something down. He ripped out his check and handed it to Sonic.

"We had a good run. We don't want you to go empty handed. Here's $20,000 to help you start a new life as a civilian." Said the check man.

Sonic took the check and stared at it. His teeth clench, his grip tighten and then he tore the check down the middle, wadded both ends and through it on the table.

"I don't want your filthy money!" Sonic shouted, "You idiots just made the dumbest career move ever!" Sonic jumped back onto the floor and stormed out of the office while saying, "I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" The door slammed shut behind him.


	2. A Break Up?

-1

The Blue Blur continued to storm out the building, not stopping for anyone who tried to gain his attention. Sonic reached the front doors which was made out of hurricane resisting glass. The hedgehog swung open the door which revealed one of the largest group of paparazzi ever to be seen in early 2000 - much larger than Octomom, a woman who bore eight children at once, would ever hope to see. Lights flashing everywhere within the crowd, hundreds of people asking, "Sonic how'd do you feel about getting fired?" Or "Sonic what are you going to do now?" Every single photographer and news reporter trying to get their 'scoop'. Sonic began to walk down the concrete steps, trying hard to maneuver around the scandal-searchers. One particular paparazzi got the celebrity hog's attention, "Sonic! What's it like to be a has been game legend?" To this Sonic quickly flicked his head to the man and said, "Here's my question: What's it like to be a heartless paparazzi? Huh, what's it like to chase down celebrities in their time of depression? Do you enjoy what you do?"

"Well, actually . . ." The paparazzi began to replied.

Sonic snatched the camera away, slammed it to the ground , and stomped on it, breaking it down to collection of smaller pieces that was its former glory. All the photographers stopped and Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, "Now leave me the hell alone!" After only two seconds of shock the paparazzi restarted. Sonic turned in disgust. The speedy one knew he couldn't attack them, nor was he able to jump across a crowd this large. Suddenly as if summoned Tails flew overhead in the Tornado 3. "Hey, Sonic, jump in." And quickly he followed Tails' instructions. Sonic escaped the paparazzi. They flew away slowly to Station Square.

This was Sonics reality. Tails was a genius, Sonic was fast as sound but they don't fight robots or save the world, they mostly try to outrun fans and create games. But now it seems they cannot do either. Their fans have been replace with Scoop-Searcher photographers and they no star in games.

"Sonic," Tails started "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sonic answered with a question.

"Uh . . . No."

"I'm just gonna have to get a contract with another game company.

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?" Asked Tails

"Why not?"

"Your games haven't been selling as well, your image has been ruined - particularly by the game Shadow The Hedgehog , and you just been fired by Sega where you were the biggest name around. I don't think getting another company to sign you in will be that easy." Tails claimed.

"Well, maybe, but with you and me in there together they're gonna get a two for one price! Hell, maybe more with the rest of the gang." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I gotta be honest with you. That game thing is kind of dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, the rest of us knew long before you got the message. We kind of convinced them to shut us down. We went off to search for bigger and better things. I for one began developing military weaponry for the Marines. Shadow became an author for stories such as horror and tragedy. Rouge joined CNN. Amy opened a school. Robotnick is the main got a spot for the latest Star Wars movie. Knuckles became an armature boxer. And the rest, well let's be honest no one gives a damn. But all that's left is you. You didn't save up your money, you got your head still stuck in the game cloud. You don't have a plan. We're really worried for you. What do you plan on doing?" Tails finished.

"Honestly, I'm shocked that'd you just give up what we worked so hard for." Sonic said

"Sonic, we all got to grow up sometime." Tails stated.

"Yeah, we do. Drop me off at Station Square Game Development Corporation."

"Okay." Tails said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna reclaim what is mine." He said with determination.

"Sonic, I understand how you must feel. But this is crazy."

"They said us learning how to fly was crazy too, Tails." Sonic stated

They arrived at the Station Square Game Development Corporation and Tails landed in front of the building on the road, no cars were around.

"Listen, Sonic, you should really put this aside. It's over." Tails said.

"No can do, Tails, I'm a game character and that's how it's always gonna be. I'll back on my feet in no time!" Sonic said in confidence.

"Okay . . . Sonic, I can offer you a room to stay in at my new home. But if you say 'no' and continue to chase down this dream, we may never see each other again." Tails warned Sonic.

"Well, then I guess this is good-bye, old friend." Sonic said.

Tails turned his head in disappointment and said, "Good-bye then. Dear friend."

Tails slowly re-activated his plane and flew off. Sonic waited until the sound of the engine could no longer be heard in the faint distance. Sonic said to himself, "I don't need anybody, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" And then walked into Station Square Game Development Corporation, hoping to reclaim his fame.


	3. Just Not Going To Happen

-1Sonic trailed into the building and walked to the front desk and asked the woman there if he could speak with CEO of the game development center.

"Who, may I ask, is wanting to contact him?" She while blowing a bubble from the her chewing gum.

"Uh . . . You don't know who I am?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." Her gum popped, "Can't say I recognize you." She replied.

"What?! Some of my games were based in this very city!" Sonic whined.

"Still doesn't help me figure out who you are."

"I'm frigging Sonic The Hedgehog!" He shouted.

"Oh, yeah." She said as her memory jogged "You're that washed up game mascot from Sega, right? Yeah, just caught a CNN broadcast of you smashing some photographer's camera." She said pointing at the small, low quality TV sitting on her desk. There it showed Rouge speaking of President Obama's economic plans for the United States.

"Yeah. Real grand isn't it?" Sonic replied in sarcasm. "Look, can you just patch me through to the CEO?" He asked.

"Ugh . . . Fine. Just don't smash any of my stuff." She mocked.

Sonic stared at her with resentment as the woman turned her back to him and picked up the phone and began talking. Truly, Sonic wanted to smack her for her insult. Life was truly showing itself to be cruel for the blue hedgehog, and this was just the beginning. This is the story for many celebrities, they all could wind up like Gary Coleman. Two minutes of talking passed, none of the conversation Sonic could pick up on, and she finally hung up the phone turned to Sonic and said, "The CEO agreed to see you, I'll buzz you through." She hit a button, a large buzz followed and a metal door slid open. Sonic began to make his way through until the woman said, "And don't break anything while going there." She mocked yet again. To which the only thing Sonic replied with, "Up yours, bitch!"

Sonic marched into the office of the CEO and entered. The CEO, sitting at his expensive desk with a high quality flat screen computer while wearing a business suit, looked at Sonic and said, 'Mr. Hedgehog, sit down." Sonic sat and the CEO said, "I am Joseph Smith. So what brings you here?"

"Well . . ." Sonic began, "You know how I was . . ."

"Fired?" Smith replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Sonic agreed. "Anyhow, you know as well as I do that I got a lot of experience staring in the game world."

"All true." Smith acknowledge.

"Yes. Everybody knows my name." Sonic said with some excitement.

"Well, not everyone. Tanya didn't." Smith replied.

"Tanya? Who's Tanya?" Sonic asked.

"The lady at the front desk." Smith answered.

"Oh. Well, a lot of people know me."

"I'll agree with that one."

"Anyhow, I'm a free agent. And here's the kicker: I'm now able to appear on anybody's game design billboard. Basically saying if you want, I can be a part of your game designing franchise! I mean think about it a unsound business like this takes me, a highly renown game character, in. Do you know what'll do to your business? Your profits will go through the roof! And the best part is when you lay that contract in front of me I will sign it for only 100,000 a year! How does that bite you?" Sonic said with a sharp smile.

"All so tempting, Sonic, but that's just not going to happen." Smith answered in a calm voice.

A blank stare snapped across Sonic's face. Sonic regained his thoughts and replied "Okay, 50,000. Hell, you can't 3-D Frogger for that cheap!"

"It's not about the money." Smith stated. "You're a very renown one, no doubt about it, but it's not good. Your image has been shattered. Signing you in may only destroy what little true fans we have. The point is Sonic when Sega released you, you became blackballed from the game world. There's not a single game company who will hire you. In short Sonic you may as well get a job at McDonald's and stop fooling around with game world." Stated Smith.

Sonic turned his head and stared at the wall for a few seconds playing a thought of his life through his head and turned back to Smith.

"You know what, Mr. Smith? You are one of the biggest fucking idiots in the game development business. You just had a bag of gold land in your lap and what did you do? Toss the bag behind you! No wonder your company is still fifth rate!" Said the angered hedgehog.

"Your far too stubborn to see it aren't you? You're washed up! Get a check from reality!"

Sonic jumped to his feet, slammed his fist onto Smith's desk and stated with condense rage, "The reality is I'm one of the world's greatest game characters and it IS going to stay that way!"

Then the hedgehog kicked over his seat and, like at Sega, he stormed out of the building. Smith simply shook his head and continued his work.


	4. Out Cold

-1Sonic stormed out the door and rushed down the steps. In his head he kept replaying the fall of that ignorant company for denying such a sweet deal. Sonic has never been so insulted in his young life. The blue hedgehog began to feel anger that he never has felt before, he's always been drowned in fans, love, money, and a career. And now? Now, he is known as the "has been," a term that no celebrity of any genre wants to here used when referring to them. Sonic reached to the bottom of the steps moved toward the road, grabbed a chunk of asphalt the broke off turned around and began to shout, "YOU STUPID FUCKS! YOU TURNED DOWN THE BEST DEAL YOU'D EVER GET!" He hurled the asphalt at the building with all his might, which ricocheted off and with the same amount of force hammered Sonic directly on his head busting his skin open and knocking him down. Sonic yelled in severe agony, clutched his spitted head and applied pressure on it trying to stop the flow of blood. Sonic struggled to his feet, with tears resisting to show and staggered to the nearest hospital Station Square Medical Center.

When the Hedgehog reached the building, he gripped the handle and collapsed. A nurse screamed and a doctor ran out and took the battered blue one in. Several hours had passed and Sonic woke up on a hospital bed with a head full of stitches. He sat up, turned his head to the left and there was a doctor washing his hands.

"Hey, who's there?" Sonic asked with a moan.

"Huh?" The doctored turned to the Hedgehog, "Oh, you're awake. That's a good sign."

"Yeah. I got clobbered pretty hard." Sonic agreed.

"Yes. Good thing it wasn't any harder, it could've easily . . . Well, to be blunt, it could've smashed in your skull. You're very fortunate that it didn't. Might I asked, what happ1ened?"

"Rather not talk about it." Sonic replied.

"Well, we have a report that you threw a rock at a game building and it came back and struck in the head." The doctor stated.

"It was a piece of the road that I threw." Sonic corrected.

"A piece of the road? Why'd you even throw anything their building in general?"

"Because they're dumb-asses! Look, I don't want to talk about this! Alright?" Sonic stated.

"Listen, Hedgehog, I know celebrity life can be difficult. But what you attempted to vandalize a window or something. I have to file this report. Now, please, tell me what happened ."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sonic shouted and followed up with a kick to the stomach.

The doctor tipped over and the Blue Blur jumped out the closed window by his bed. The Hedgehog landed on his feet and dashed out of Station Square running at well over 100 miles an hour. Sonic didn't have the money to pay for these misdemeanors. "I needed to get out of that city." Sonic said to himself, "That should've known an owner of a small time gaming businesses couldn't see a real deal. But I know who can - Microsoft! Next stop Washington!" Sonic announced.


	5. Just One More

-1The Fast One finally arrived at Washington under five hours of determined, nonstop running. He arrived at Microsoft Games Studios and bust open the door. He bolted to the Front Desk Lady and demanded to see the CEO.

The woman replied, "Sir, you'll just have to wait."

"I fucking don't got time for this." Sonic said and aggressively proceeded to the door.

"Sir, you can't go back there." She said, the hedgehog didn't listen. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, security, we have a problem."

"What is that?"

"The has been, Sonic, stormed into this area, demanded to see Ballmer and ran back there. I couldn't stop him! Hurry!"

Sonic reached the office of Steve Ballmer, the CEO. He prepared to knock and then heard a voice say "Stop right there!"

"Or what?" Sonic replied. They pulled out a net gun and shot it at him. Sonic evaded it, his hands scraping across the tiled floor. However, behind him was another guard who tased the Blue Blur. The electric current ran through his body as he collapsed to the floor.

"Enough!" Shouted a voice from behind, it was the CEO Steve Ballmer. "Let him in. I knew he'd come here."

Sonic staggered up to his feet, surprisingly still able to function without a problem. Ballmer led him in and sat him down in front of his luxurious desk and chair.

"Thank you Mr. Ballmer. You already seem intelligent, more t than I can say for a few other companies." Sonic stated.

"Yes, we all heard of your ordeal. Now, go ahead and state your proposition. I know what you're here for. Spill." Steve began.

"I like your style, so Microsoft. Okay, you know how famous I am, how much I been through and how many millions of fans I have. Hell, look up some fan fiction for proof of that. Anyhow with a powerful company like you and a strong veteran of the game world like me, who knows what we can do?" Sonic finished.

Steve sipped a cup of his coffee and laid his left hand on the desk, "To an idiot that would sound like a great plan. The answer is no, hedgehog. The only reason I let you in here was to personally tell you to cut it out! You're washed up! A has been! A dull blade! The rough in a diamond! You will NEVER work in a game company again!" Ballmer stated.

"What?! You don't know that. Why, when I get on a gam-"

"Oh, shut it. Will you? Listen to the one who is CEO of one of the wealthiest companies in the world. I know what I'm talking about. I seen more than one mascot die, especially on you kiddie games. Some day Mario will feel the same fate, but not anytime soon. The mascot of these days are Master Chief, The Saints Row main character, and the Gears of War crew. Read between the lines, Sonic. You're dead! No one and I repeat NO ONE will EVER hire you! Take it from someone who knows. Me!"

Sonic put down his head. It was true. It all sunk in at once. What everyone was trying to tell the blue hog. The line was drawn when Sega Administration decided to cut him loose. Sonic looked back at him, not in rage, not in joy, not in melancholy, but in a clear mind.

"Thank you for hearing me." Sonic got down from his seat and walked out the door, not slamming it. He walked past the desk lady and said, "I'm sorry for cursing you out." And kept walking, he opened the door still somewhat expecting to see a large crowed, but merely found an obese middle aged grey haired man sitting on the steps coughing and wheezing. Sonic thought to himself, 'It truly is over. I am washed up. Oh, man what will I do?' He sat down beside the fat man.

"Hey, I know you!" The fat man said.

"You do?" Asked the hedgehog with some slight excitement.

"Yeah, your that fella I saw an CNN! You smashed a camera and kicked a doctor in the stomach, smashed through their window after getting denied for a contract. You're called the Psycho Oldie And, hey, you're here too! What are you gonna break here? Oh, can you punch me in the face, I always wanted to be on the news!"

Sonic sighed and walked away,

"Hey, where are you going? I want to be on the news!" The middle aged man shouted. Sonic just continued to walk away.


	6. A Downward RollerCoaster

-1Days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months - three months in fact have passed. Sonic lost everything and has given up hope. A few time he has tried to get a contract, but they all ended in the same way, "No!" So, the celebrity hog has resorted to Alcoholism. Life seem pointless for him and the only thing left to do was drink his life away.

Sonic sat at a bar drinking ever so heavily. He grew a five o'clock shadow, his gloves were ripped up and his shoes were worn out. Sonic sat there drinking a 22 ounce bottle of beer. A man came in and sat beside him, he ordered a Scotch On The Rocks.

"Well, lookie here." He started, "I got a has been sitting beside me."

"Go fuck yourself." Sonic said and took a heavy swig.

"I guess being a loser can make someone very pissy," He replied.

"You know what?" Sonic asked with a sigh. He chugged his beer turned to him and threw the bottle at the man which busted on his head and knocked him out.

"What the hell are you doing?" The bartender shouted.

Sonic jumped onto the bar kicked him across his head. Everyone in the bar got up ready to fight the Blue Blur.

"Bring it!" Sonic shouted.

He dashed into the middle of the floor. Sonic jumped and kicked one in the stomach and tackled another to the ground and struck him in the face three times. Sonic got off him and hopped onto one's shoulder and clenched his teeth into his head and ripped his skin off. A man behind him pulled Sonic off and tossed him across the bar which he went through a series of bar stools. Sonic stood back out and spit blood out, he grabbed a bottle and smashed the back of it across the counter he ran at them and stabbed the sharp end into someone's leg. Sonic hopped into the air and bashed it across his head while simultaneously elbowing another in the face. One man tackled Sonic to the ground and held him down. Five other men involved in the brawl began to kick and stomp on him. Luckily the cops showed up and arrested all the fighters, including Sonic. Sonic was sentence to jail for two weeks.

The two weeks passed. Sonic went for a walk, really not caring where he was going. The desire of Alcohol really began to scratch at him, but he had no money. He saw a woman put some money in her purse, knowing full well that no one could catch he decided to snatch it. Sonic ran over to her and snatched the purse. The woman screamed for him to stop but he ran out of the city. Sonic came upon another location that was much larger in size. He found a tasty looking bar, Sonic opened the purse and found $50. He tossed the purse behind him and walked in.

Several hours and beers have passed and Sonic went into a state of depression.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sonic asked himself. "I don't even like this shit!" Sonic said looking at the empty bottle. "God, I had it all. I had the best Fs in the world; Fame, fortune, friends, and fans. Now look at me. I hate this! I hate my life!" Anger rose. "Ah! Fuck it! FUCK LIFE!" Sonic snapped and threw the bottle at the wall. The bar fell quiet and everyone stared. "The fuck you looking at, huh? I'll kick all your asses!" Sonic said and stormed out of the bar.

The Blue Blur looked and saw a tall building, just right for the jumping. Sonic walked to the door, and turned the handle - it was lock.

"You're locked, huh? Fuck it, I'm a bit to kill myself, might as well brake in." Sonic told the door.

He ran back and jumped at the door braking it open. The alarm set off buzzing for the police. Sonic saw a spiral staircase which led to the roof. The Speedy Hedgehog ran up it and found the door that lead outside, this one was unlocked. Sonic walked to the edge of the roof and below he saw a crowd he hasn't seen since he was on top of the world.

"Oh, how convenient. Now that I'm about to kill myself there you are. Well, fuck you!" Sonic got on top of the ledge and readied himself to jump, but not before yelling at the crowd. Some of the crowd wanted him to jump so they could see someone die. Others didn't want him to jump because they still had a feeling of care for him. The rest were taking bets if he'd jump or not. A News Van showed up, CNN.

"What the hell is with this country and CNN?" Sonic said as the van came to a stop.

Rouge was the news reporter for this case, she jumped out and went to one of the crowd members and said, "Rouge, CNN. Can you tell me about the loon who plans on killing himself?"

"Well, you tell me. You worked with him." He replied.

"What?" She said and looked up and saw Sonic yelling at the crowd. Rouge told the camera guy to flip on the video recorder.

"And we're live!"

"Drama rocks the streets of Taudis, Penale as the former mascot of Sega, Sonic The Hedgehog is on a large building threatening suicide. We all know Sonic has had quite a roller coaster ride that only went down as we've followed his story. And now I only have one thing to say, if you worked with Sonic when he was a gaming icon - then get you ass out here right now!" Rouge broadcasted. She gave a sign to cut if off.

"You know you're probably gonna be fired for letting your personal get in the way, right?" The cameraman said.

"I honestly don't care right now!" She told him.

Ten minutes passed and a fast large plane landed, it held the rest of the crew. They all bolted from the plane to the scene.

"Glad you're here." Rouge admitted. "What are we going to do?"

"We gotta talk some sense into him." Amy replied.

"Well, lookie here!" Sonic yelled. "My old friends. Hey, Tails! We did see each other isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah, Sonic!" Tails un-agreeably agreed.

"Hey, when I go splat I want you to clean me up. That's what friends are for they clean them up when they fall to the ground." Sonic said.

"Is he drunk?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, Knuckles, I caught your match two months ago . . . Man, you got your ass kicked!" Sonic finished with a burp."

"Apparently." Knuckles claimed.

"You say that, because he's talking about you losing a fight." Rouge said.

"Hey, Rouge! I don't like CNN all that much, but I gotta say you look sexy in that outfit you wear." Sonic admitted in his intoxicated state.

"Okay! He's drunk!" Rouge shouted.

"And finally Shadow! . . . Fuck you!"

"Oh, well that's pleasant." Shadow replied in sarcasm.

"Now, if you'd all be so kind I'm about to jump!" Sonic claimed.

"Wait, Sonic!" Amy shouted. She turned to the pose and said, "Someone needs to stop him.

"I could run up there and grab him." Shadow suggested.

"You run up there and he'll jump." Knuckles said.

"No." Amy said, " We need to send someone up there who he likes and could talk him out of it. Tails, you should do that."

"Uh, sure . . . I can try." Tails agreed.

Amy looked up at Sonic and shouted, "Sonic! We're sending up Tails to talk to you!"

Tails, using his tails, flew up to him and stood on the roof with him.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails greeted.

"Hey, dickhead." Sonic greeted.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you! You look like a wreck, you smell like urine and you're about to jump off a building in front of a live news broadcast."

"It's called life, Tails." Sonic claimed.

"No! It's called quitting!" Tails replied.

"Hey, three months ago you told me to quit. Now you're telling me I shouldn't. What do you want?"

"I told you to quit the game scene, not life."

"A little late for that, Tails." Sonic stated.

" . . . Listen to me, if you jump you're going to go out with an image that says, 'Look at me, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog an appalling failure!" Tails claimed.

"Everyone already thinks that." Sonic admitted.

"No they don't! Look down there, what do you see?" Tails directed.

Sonic glanced at the crowd, "I see a bunch of asses telling me to jump."

"Look at the center of it, and tell me again."

Sonic took a long hard look and there he saw a child about the age of 9 wearing an old Sonic shirt crying in his mothers arm. Sonic eyes widen.

"You see, Sonic? There are many people who care about you. Me and the rest of the crew, that kid and the millions of fan boys and fan girls around the globe! So if you jump you're not only letting us down, but your fans." Tails argued.

Sonic stood there silent for a moment and then said "Tails . . . Could you fly me down?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Tails said. He grabbed Sonic's hands and started his tail propellers and carried him down. As soon as Sonic's worn shoe hit the ground a wondrous applause erupted. Sonic smiled in embarrassment. Amy ran embraced him, Knuckles gave a noogie saying, "Attaboy." Shadow gave a slight smile. Robotnick shook his hand. All the while Tails took in the glory of saving his best friends life from himself.


	7. The Silver Lining

-1Several weeks have passed since Sonic threaten his life. Strangely, Shadow allowed him to stay in his condo in Manhattan, New York. Amy and Tails often, when they found the time, came over and help Sonic through his alcoholism. Shadow charged really low rent for Sonic to stay, but only until he could afford to leave. Sonic got a job as a waiter in a five star restaurant. Some nights Sonic would work late for the really big stars that'd come to the restaurant.

One night was like that, Sonic came home at 10:30 pm and Shadow sat at his Grand Piano playing Day by Day. Sonic walked in and set his stuff to the side, he moved to the couch and crashed. Shadow continued to play while he said;

"You're going to have to get back up blue boy there's a letter for you in the kitchen."

"Ah, man. Couldn't you have just laid it on the coffee table?" Sonic wined.

"Could have. But didn't."

Sonic stood up walked into the kitchen , and opened the letter it read;

"Dear Sonic,

Your wish is about to come true! I've done some thinking and it my be in the best intention of the company if you were to join us as a full time mascot. Were are we located? Raymond, Washington. Who are we? You'll find out. Who am I? You'll find that out two. I have left a plane ticket for you. Come by tomorrow. God knows you don't want to continue working like a dog." Sonic at first dismissed the letter. But he found the ticket and his heart jumped.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "I'm going to Washington, I've been offered a contract.

"Wait, you're serious?" Shadow asked and stopped playing.

"Yeah, read this!" Sonic handed him the letter.

Shadow read and stated, "Seems legit. You do got a ticket right?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, when you get the contract and your first paycheck you owe me $500!"

"I don't care! Woohoo!"

"Good. Now go to bed so you can wake up early and get out of my house." Shadow demanded.

Sonic ran into his room and fell asleep. Shadow went back to playing the piano.

The next day rolled by. As soon as the morning light lined with New York City, Sonic awoke and ran down to the airport. The Blue Blur boarded the play and traveled to Washington without a problem. Sonic arrived and ran to the game company that the letter was sent from. Sonic looked at the building surprisingly the name of it was not shown. Sonic walked in and went to the Front Desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The desk lady asked.

"Hello, my name is Sonic The Hedgehog, I received a letter."

"Oh, yes. I know where you need to go. I'll buzz you through." She said and hit the a button. The doors opened, "Just walk to the end and there's the guy you want to talk to."

"Thanks." He replied.

Sonic followed the path until he reached the polished wood door. He knocked three times.

"Come in." A voice responded.

Sonic entered there in a window filled room lay a desk with a leather chair on each side. The one of which held the writer of the leather, however that one was turned around so Sonic could not see him.

"Sit down." The voice commanded. Sonic sat. "Hedgehog, I know about your chain of bad luck."

"How could you not? It's all over CNN." Sonic replied.

"Not the point. The point is that I've been doing quite some thinking - yes. And it comes to my attention that the best career move to make would be to have you as a part of this company as a full time mascot. How would like be a part of the most prestigious game company in the world and work besides some of the most legendary icons in gaming history?" Proposed the letter writer.

"Would like it very much. Can I ask who I'll be working with?" Asked the Blue Blur.

"Of course . . . You'll be working with-" The chair spun slowly around and came to a stop where the front of the chair met the desk. Sonic saw who his negotiator was; Mario The Plumber, Sonic's enemy for over a decade. "Me."

Sonic jumped back in his seat with over 18 years worth of history smashing into his face at once.

"Wait! You want me in Nintendo?!" Sonic shouted.

"Of course. It's the best deal either one of us could get. You see Sonic, the past is the past. Our feuds have came to a stop when we first release Mario and Sonic At The Olympic Games. That wasn't just something the Board came up with - I could've said no, I wanted to work beside you. Sonic After Super Smash Brothers Brawl was released I had my crew work out all the programming for another game - Mario And Sonic Team. An action adventure - a genre we're both used to. We still got about seven months left to finish the game and release it by November of 2009. It'd be nice to get the game out in this decade. Who knows we may actually win Best Game Of The Decade Reward. So Sonic still interested?" Mario asked.

"Hang on. Can I see what this game is going to be like?"

"Of course." Mario stated and handed him a stack of papers.

"Team moves: Flaming Spin Dash -Sonic spins on the ground as Mario shoots fireball at him. Sonic catches the fireballs with his speed resulting into a powerful flaming spin-dash with a massive radius blast of explosion on impact. Hmm . . ." Sonic read off.

"One of many." Mario replied.

"Main Characters: Mario, Sonic, Dr. Robotnick, Bowser. No Tails or Luigi? No Knuckle or Donkey Kong? No Shadow or Wario?"

"Nope. Just the two main villains and the two main heroes. Other characters may and I emphasize the MAY come up in future sequels."

"Story: Dr Robotnick has stolen the Master Emerald and used it to charge the Ark. Sonic, alone, boards the Ark to try to stop him, yet fails. Robotnick shoots the planet but creates a paradox where the planet asorbs itself and combines with another universe - Mario's universe. In this world Robonick stumbles upon Bowser's fortress and sentence an army of robot that survived the explosion to attack. A massive battle reigns but an unready Bowser fails. Robotnick enslaves Bowser with a mechanical collar that sentences thousands bolts of electricity to him if he disobeys. With Robotnicks robots and Bowser's minions a large nearly indestructible army is formed. Meanwhile Sonic and Mario come across each other and a small army of the two's enemies try to corner them. They defeat the attackers and agree to help one another."

"Yep. Now look at the Final Boss."

Final Boss: Using the Chaos Emeralds Robotnick turns Bowser into a fierce Giga Bowers as well as helping him by flying in a miniature Death Egg . . . This all sounds pretty cool."

"Yes. Now you ready to sign your contract?" Asked Mario.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic agreed.

Link walked up carrying a contract and laid it on the desk. He handed him a pen and Sonic quickly signed it. Mario and Sonic shook hands as the prepared for their partnership.

December 31, 2009. Mario and Sonic each sat in a large cushy chair in front of a warm fireplace, drinking wine, in Mario's Penthouse located in New York City. The time for the New Year to roll by has come.

"Well, Mario, hate to say it but you're the best damn partner I have ever worked with."

"Likewise, Sonic. We have sold over 60 million copies as well as receiving the title of Best Video Game of the 2000 Decade." Mario took a sip of his wine, "Hell, we even managed to get a six out of five star from X-Play, God knows you got to be talented to get that from those critics."

"That is true." Sonic said. In the faint distant the crowd counts down for the ball to drop signifying the New Year has come. "I'd like to make a toast before 2010." Sonic stated and raised his hand, Mario likewise did too. "Two the most dominant force in gaming entertainment. May we have nothing but good games to play, money to make, and legacies to break. Bring on the New Decade!" Sonic and Mario tapped their glasses together and took a heavy drink.

Happy New Year.


End file.
